Broken
by Under The Knife
Summary: The doctor has finally captured Sonic...
1. Chapter 1

**Under The Knife brings you Broken. Rated M for a reason: Blood, horror, and torture. You have been warned.**

* * *

Sonic lay strapped to the operating table. He hadn't had anything to eat nor drink the past week…strength was not his ally any more. He was dying, and he knew it. Even if he wasn't restrained, he knew he wouldn't have the strength to flee. Nearby his prison was a table filled with all sorts of medical instruments, most of them being knives. He had been staring at them for the past hour, fear coursing through him as he thought in horror of what the doctor would do to him.

As in reply, the door swished open and he walked in. Sonic twisted his head to one side, a soft groan escaping his lips. The doctor walked over to the table and carefully chose a knife. Sonic struggled with the last of his dying strength against his bonds, still unable to escape. A pitiful whine escaped him even though he tried to hold it back. He turned his head to the side, eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh, Sonic. Why are you so worried?" The doctor asked in a terrifyingly soft voice. Sonic felt him slip a brace over his right leg, immobilizing it even more securely to the table. The monitor nearby the table began making high, frantic beeps along with Sonic's heartbeat. His vitals spiked as adrenaline shot through his weak and exhausted body in a last effort to escape. Feral animal instincts took control. As the doctor reached up towards his prisoner's head, Sonic clamped his teeth firmly over his first and second finger.

Sonic held his grip as blood began to flow into his mouth. He forced himself not to gag; to release the pressure and the pain he was paying the doctor back with. He clenched down harder, ignoring the shouts of rage. A cold, metal device was pressed sharply into the center of his chest. Sonic knew what that meant. Before he could release his torturer, a brutal zap of electricity had passed through him, making all his controllable muscles contract and then go limp. The pain it left lingering was worse. It felt as though a burning hot brander was being dug through his chest, spreading sparks throughout the rest of his body.

"I will break you yet. And when I do, no one will be able to stop me." The doctor growled. Sonic could barely hear him over his own whines.

He could only shudder in fear of the upcoming pain as the doctor connected him to a few more of the machines stacked around the table, all of which having some sort of monitoring function. A muzzle was slipped over his face. Sonic heard the scrape of metal on metal and braced himself for pain.

It was worse than he could have ever imagined. The blade sank through his restrained leg like butter, imbedding itself into his bone. It was drawn out harshly and then stabbed back in. Again. Again. Hacking away at his limb. Blood stained the table, his cobalt fur, the floor, the knife, the doctor's hands. Sonic's screams never left his throat from the metal muzzle that dug into his chin. Tears streamed from the corners of his eyes and his chest heaved with pain and the difficulty of breathing. The monitors were indicating the danger point of his vitals…he had lost too much blood and his heart couldn't take the stress.

Sonic fell silent suddenly, taking the doctor by surprise and delaying the next hacking motion at his broken leg. A pleading, begging, heart-wrenching whine tore itself from his throat, the final cry before his head pitched to the side. He went completely limp and the monitors flat-lined.

It took almost six shocks to restart his heart.

* * *

Sonic awoke in a blinding white room on a hard cot. He didn't have the energy to move yet alone keep conscious. The pain throbbing from his right leg only added to his agony. He flailed blindly, crying out and finally pressing his back to the cold wall, curled into a shuddering ball. He was so cold…and yet his skin felt so warm. He arched his back, a strangled scream coming from his throat. He lay on his side, breaths coming in too-quick and too-shallow gasps. His eyes closed halfway and he went still.

Even as the door opened, he didn't respond. A hand was pressed to his forehead, but Sonic didn't have the energy to fight. A low moan escaped him and he tried to move away from his capturer's arm.

He was rewarded with a shock for his efforts. A squeak of pain and surprise pierced the air and he convulsed violently. "Don't resist." The doctor's voice sneered. "You'll only make it worse. If you don't resist, I will gradually ease your pain. Resist me and I'll double it."

Sonic tensed up but didn't make any resisting motion. His eyes were still squeezed tightly shut and he was whimpering like a dying animal. The doctor ignored his cries and prepared a syringe filled with a clear liquid, injecting it into his arm. Sonic tried to pull away and another shock ripped through his body. He found the energy to scream and kicked blindly out with his un-bandaged, un-injured leg. Another shock, this time to the middle of his back. Tears stained his face and his whines rose in pitch until they reminded the doctor of an injured dog. Sonic spasmed slightly, unable to control his muscles anymore. But all fight had been stomped harshly out of him. The doctor injected the rest of the syringe into his arm and left. The mixed medicine and tranquilizer took effect immeadentally, making Sonic drop off into a deep sleep he so desperately needed.

The doctor carefully monitored his prisoner's vitals from a small metal collar that was wrapped around his neck. He was weak…it shouldn't take long to break him. When he finally did, the world would fall as the hero became nothing more than an obedient dog terrified of punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sonic watched through half-closed eyes as the doctor entered his prison, a piece of bread in his hand. The sight of food gave him enough strength to push himself up on shaking arms and cause his eyes to grow a bit brighter. The doctor chuckled, like he knew a joke. "Do you want this?"

Sonic nodded slightly, hunkering down into the hard mattress he was lying on as though scared. He visibly flinched as the doctor drew out a small container of water from a pocket. "Good, you're finally learning." He sneered.

Sonic made no move from where he was lying, quills raised in defense. He hardly blinked as the doctor walked closer to him, the food now within reaching distance. Sonic reached out with one shaking hand, drawing it sharply back as the doctor made one false move just to startle him. He didn't reach out again.

"Don't you want this?" The doctor grinned madly.

Sonic tucked his hand close to his body, eyes wide with fear. He tried to push himself further to the wall with his good leg, but the pain from the broken one kept him from moving. He gave a soft whimper in a begging tone.

"Good. I was going to punish you if you reached out again. You have to wait for what you want." The doctor continued the devilish smile. "You're learning quickly. I'll be able to reduce you to the point of total fear soon enough." With that, he left, taking the food and water and setting them in the middle of the room. He would force Sonic to get it himself. With a broken, mutilated leg, that wasn't going to be easy.

He used his arms to drag himself to the floor, his one good leg supporting the other, destroyed one. He gritted his teeth in pain and kept going even though his arms were shaking and giving out. He pulled the water towards him and sucked it down in a heartbeat, terribly dehydrated. He shoved the entire tiny piece of bread into his mouth, hardly bothering to swallow. His malnourished stomach turned uneasily, surprised by the sudden nutrients. Sonic forced himself to not vomit it back up again, lying on his underbelly and cradling his head in his arms. Once he was certain he wouldn't be sick, he started his journey back to the cot, struggling to lift himself back onto it. He succeeded, falling unconscious as his head hit the cardboard-like pillow almost immeadentally. He dreamed of running free again, the wind in his short fur. He wondered how Tails was doing…he hoped the little fox was getting along well with the others.

* * *

Sonic literally felt his spirit breaking. He knew he would never escape from his prison. He had tried to resist the doctor earlier that day, earning multiple shocks and kicks to his bruised sides for his efforts. He finally gave in and allowed his captor to haul him out of the cold, white room and drag him to another room similar to the first, strapping him onto another table and turning on large, circular lights above his head that nearly blinded him. Sonic felt tears tracing their way down his face. He was terrified, recalling the torture that had awaited him in the first operating room.

The doctor must have sensed his fear. "I'm not going to cut you open again. You nearly died last time."

If anything, that added to Sonic's fear. He shuddered from the cold seeping into his fur, turning his head side to side in a pitiful attempt to escape.

The doctor set up an IV stand nearby the table, a clear liquid with a slight blue tinge in the drip bag. The doctor quickly dug the needle into Sonics' arm, holding it in place with a strip of cloth. The liquid began to flow into his vein, uncomfortably cold and unwelcome. Whimpers filled the silent room, growing with their maker's fear.

"It's a new drug I'm trying out on you, my guinea pig. If successful, it will cause you to black out and then force you to tell me whatever I ask of you." The doctor sneered, placing a few electrodes on prisoner's head to monitor brain function. "If it goes wrong…you'd most likely be overwhelmed by the stress it'll put on your body and cause you to either go into a hibernation-like sleep or permanently damage your mind. You'd never be the same."

Sonic's whimpers turned to high whines again, his chest rising and falling rapidly as fear coursed through him, carrying the dangerous drug along with it. His heart was beating too fast to keep track of without machine help.

He struggled against his bonds, trying anything to dislodge the needle in his arm. His actions grew weaker as the IV drip emptied into him, finally rendering him immobile. His eyes shut halfway, and the only sound he made was a low moan. The bag had completely emptied into his bloodstream.

* * *

Sonic wailed aloud. Both from physical pain and the agony of knowing what he had told the doctor.

He had told him where the others were. Tails, Shadow, Rouge…they were all in danger. And there was nothing he could do.

He wished the drug could have killed him. That way, he wouldn't have told the doctor where they were. It would spare him from pain to come.

He was back in the cold, white room with the hard cot; the room he began to associate as home. He was miserable…the pain in his leg multiplying by the second. He was starving and terrified. His will to live was slowly vanishing.

The door opened and Sonic curled into a shuddering ball, drawing his injured leg as close to his body as he could. A cold, hard hand slammed down on his side and turned to the left, forcing him onto his back.

Sonic found himself staring into the emotionless eyes of Metal.

He didn't have the strength to fight, and he knew it. He could only hold eye contact and plead in whimpers as the robot wrapped its hand around his throat. Metal had drawn back its fist as to slam it into Sonic's stomach, but hesitated at the whines that escaped its enemy's throat, as though puzzled. "_What is…the significance of this sound?_" It beeped.

A small speaker attached to its wrist crackled to life, the evil voice of the doctor breaking through, "He is injured, Metal. I decided to let you deal the death blow. Unless, of course, you'd rather watch me do it."

Sonic gripped weakly at Metal's wrist, a choked whimper cut off abruptly as the grip around his windpipe grew tighter. He kicked out weakly with his uninjured leg, unable to fight. Metal's grip loosened, allowing its prisoner a strangled gasp. it released its grip altogether, leaving Sonic shuddering and shaking uncontrollably; unable to spare an ounce of energy. "_He does not oppose me._" Metal beeped again.

"Put him out of his misery," The doctor commanded.

Sonic expected the robot's hand to close around his windpipe again. Instead, it put a slight pressure over his broken leg as though testing its strength. Sonic gasped as the sudden pain shot through his limb, but didn't make any moves to escape.

"_Doctor…his leg is severely infected. I believe that is why he does not fight. The infection has spread to his bloodstream._"

"So then kill him. Spare him the pain."

Metal fixed Sonic in a red stare. "_I cannot do that._"

"Why not?"

"_Because he needs a chance to fight. I have an unfair advantage. When he is returned to full health, I will fight him and win. But not now._"

"T….th…thank y…you…" Sonic managed to whisper before his sight went dark. But at the same time, the blessing was a curse. He was still at the mercy of the doctor.

* * *

The infection was severe. But with the right medicines he eventually overcame the worst of it. During that time, though, the doctor thought up other ways of torture; of getting him to break.

Sonic was pushed to his limits. He was forced to run on his still extremely unstable leg, which proved to be next to impossible. Every time he fell heat burned his hands and knees. Once he fell onto his side. The burns were deep and painful, not fading anytime soon.

He was forced to beg for food. Even small scraps. He only begged when he truly needed it, but it still was a major blow to his pride. He had lost so much weight that the doctor could count his ribs from across any room.

And by far the worst of it was the experiments. He was tied down almost weekly, a drug injected into his veins that would either make him hallucinate or make all his wounds burn more. Sometimes both. Those were the times when he was nearly forced to give in.

He was currently lying on the hard cot in his 'home', shivering from the pain that had recently been lifted from his body. His leg was burning again, the infection threatening to return. The burns that covered his side had broken open again, blood staining the white sheet. The door creaked open and the doctor walked in slowly, like he always seemed to do.

_No…not more…please….anything but that_…Sonic thought. A high whine escaped him and he attempted one last-ditch effort to spare any oncoming pain. He rolled over from his side to his back; arms at his sides and exposing his soft underbelly as a way of pleading …a way of pleading, 'You've won! Don't hurt me!'

"What is this?" The doctor asked, amused.

Sonic whimpered again, turning his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut. "No….no…"

"Are you finally giving in? Do you admit I've finally won?"

Another whimper in reply. The doctor pressed the end of the device that delivered shocks into the center of his prisoner's chest, satisfied and a bit surprised to find that he didn't try to pull away. The only sounds he made were high, pleading whines.

The doctor snickered. "I knew you'd break eventually. Now that the hard part's over, you can expect more comfort and less pain. Continue to cooperate with me and I'll reward you further." He drew a syringe from a pocket, tapping the side of it to measure the amount of liquid inside it. "This is a painkiller mixed with a knockout drug. Expect a good, long rest."

Sonic didn't resist as the needle stuck into his arm. He did indeed drop off into a deep, pain-free unconsciousness.

* * *

Sonic awoke later, although he was unsure how much time had passed. Instead of being in a cold, white room or strapped to a table, he was lying on a comfortable mattress inside a small cage. Along with that comfort, his head was supported by a cream-coloured pillow and he was warmed by a thick blanket. Bandages covered his burns and his leg had been re-dressed too. For once in his miserable captivity…he wasn't in pain.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. Sonic curled under the blanket, still threatened and completely at his mercy. The top of the cage was unlatched and pulled up. Sonic didn't resist as the doctor wrapped something thick and cold around his neck, clicking the collar-like thing together. "Come on, Sonic. I don't want you to miss this." The doctor sneered.

Sonic felt a tug from the collar and the clink of chains. He wanted to protest, but he knew that any move against the doctor's will would lead him back down the road of pain. He kept his head low and he gritted his teeth as the doctor picked him up by the scruff of his neck, placing him on the ground. The doctor tugged on the leash again, nearly pulling Sonic over. He began to crawl, unable to stand. His injured leg dragged behind him as the doctor urged him on down a few hallways, finally stopping at a room divided by thick glass. Sonic stumbled and fell against the doctor's legs, earning himself a sharp kick to his burned side. He managed a squeak and curled up, panting and shuddering.

"I have a surprise for you." The doctor laughed, pressing a button on a remote. "I believe you'll find it….exciting."

A door opened inside the glassed-in part of the room. Sonic watched in horror as Tails stumbled from the room, a terrified expression on his face. He caught sight of his hero, running over and pounding on the glass. But his cries could not be heard.

"T…Tails…" Sonic groaned. "No….Eggman…why?"

"You told me where to find him." The doctor laughed. Another button was pressed on the remote and another door opened. From the darkness stepped Metal.

"No!" Sonic screamed. "No! Don't do this!"

"Watch, Sonic. This should be interesting."

Metal rushed at Tails, grabbing him by his wrist and flinging him to the ground. Tails scrambled up, terrified. It looked as though he were pleading, but the two spectators couldn't hear the words. Sonic was shouting for the doctor to stop, even volunteering himself for the torture if Tails was set free.

Metal had slammed the small fox into the wall, pinning him in place by his neck. Tails' eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp. When the robot released him, he slumped to the ground and didn't move.

"_NO!_" Sonic screamed, tears pouring from his eyes. "_NO! TAILS!_"

"He's not dead." The doctor said, "And believe me, Sonic…he will stay alive if you keep cooperating. That is a warning for any thoughts you may have for opposing me."

Sonic didn't resist as the collar around his neck gave a slight tug. He began to crawl back after his captor, all hope gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sonic's dreams that night were as torturous as the physical pain. He watched as Tails was killed, torn apart by Metal before the robot turned to him. Sonic felt his legs being ripped apart from his body, his arms twisted until they broke clean off. Metal took his time bending Sonic's neck backwards, making him live his final moments in pain. With a sharp _CRACK_, it was over.

Sonic half-woke up in complete darkness, unsure of where he was or what was going on. He flailed blindly, his injured leg striking the bars of the cage and sending excruciating pain and adrenaline shooting through his body, giving him more energy to escape. He realized he was screaming, but he couldn't hear himself. A door was thrown open and the doctor's silhouette entered, almost running towards his prisoner's cage. It was opened, but Sonic didn't cease his screams or his thrashings. The cold device that he had grown to fear and hate was pressed into his side, a sharp zap of electricity shooting through his body. Sonic's scream didn't waver and if anything, the pain drove him to fight harder.

Another shadow walked into the room, this one with red, glowing orbs for eyes. It stood beside the doctor, waiting for instructions.

The doctor shocked Sonic three more times, but he still didn't react how he normally did from the device. If anything, his screams faltered and then started up again with a new vigor and his attack on the bars and his captor didn't cease.

"_Doctor….he isn't fully conscious._" Metal beeped. "_But whatever caused him to do this is putting an enormous strain on his body._"

"Then wake him up!" The doctor growled.

"_I do not think we can._"

"What do you mean?"

Metal didn't say anything. Instead, it reached into the cage and put its hand on Sonic's forehead, stroking his quills backwards. Much to the doctor's surprise, his prisoner's screams began to fade away into the pain-filled whimpers he had come to know. The fight in him was suddenly gone and he went limp as Metal continued to stoke his head. "_I believe…this is a method of comfort?_" it asked.

"What does it matter to you? You're going to kill him soon, anyway." The doctor left.

* * *

A month passed. Sonic's leg was close to fully healed, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to walk on it anytime soon. His muscles had greatly atrophied. He found himself more and more obedient to the doctor, not quite resisting but always hesitating before following orders. He was fed more often, although his meals were still small scraps of food and a swallow of water.

Sonic was currently lying on his side nearby the doctor's computer chair. A thick metal collar was still wrapped around his neck, but two cuffs trailed from the neckpiece to his wrists in an added precaution. The doctor was sitting at one of his computers, imputing orders for a squadron of robots. Sonic cast a glance to his right, where Metal was standing silently, red orbs fixed on him.

"Well, Sonic," The doctor said evilly, reaching down with one hand and stroking his prisoner's quills. "I believe world domination is finally mine."

Sonic didn't answer. Every time his captor's hand rasped down his side he shuddered as though ice were touching his fur. But he didn't resist; he learned not to.

"Don't worry. As promised, your friends are still in good hands."

If one good thing had come from his imprisonment, it was the fact that his friends were kept safe as long as he didn't directly oppose the doctor. They were unharmed, just a bit underfed. Nothing like he was. Sonic inhaled sharply, ribcage pressing against stretched flesh so every bone was visible. The doctor continued stroking his side, as if to calm himself from a thought. Sonic's eyes fluttered shut slowly…he had never felt this safe since his capture.

But the rest didn't last. He was pulled from his sleep from a sharp yank to his chains. Metal dragged him away from the doctor's empty command chair, leading him down a few halls to a door. Metal yanked the chains again, pulling Sonic's arms out from under him. He lay on the floor for a brief second before continuing crawling into the room, where his chains were tied to a post in the corner. Nearby was what appeared to be a nest of old, ripped quilts. He climbed into it, curling up and dropping back into sleep almost immeadentally.

He awoke the next morning to find the doctor standing over him. "You're finally awake." He said, kneeling down by the nest of blankets and handing his prisoner his food for the day. Sonic hungrily devoured the bread and gulped down the water, looking back at the doctor expectantly for a few seconds before lowering his head and staring at his captor's knees.

"That's right." The doctor said. He had a small device in his hand, which he passed over Sonic's injured leg that was slowly healing. "Nearly there now." He said.

With that, he retrieved Sonic's chains and lead him back down the halls. "I have something special planned for you." He grinned.

Sonic only kept his head down and ears drooped as he struggled along the halls. His knees hurt from dragging himself across the base every day. He wondered how much more he could take.

* * *

It turned out that the doctor's surprise nearly pushed Sonic to the edge. He was taken to the city hall, where many of the inhabitants of the place were jammed packed in the plaza. The doctor yanked his chains hard, pulling him completely to the ground and beating him like a dog with the metal links. Sonic curled into a whimpering ball, begging with his actions to stop the pain.

"Citizens, this is your hero! You have no choice but to follow my every order unless you want to end up like him!" The doctor sneered. "This is my Empire now!"

Sonic cried out again as the end of the chain struck his side. A few people in the crowd gasped but didn't say anything. The mayor stepped up, fury in his eyes. "Sir, if you treat us right, we will do your will."

"Break your promise and you'll end up worse than him." The doctor motioned to the malnourished, whimpering and abused animal at his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Sonic was back in his nest of quilts, eyes half opened and breathing shallow as the pain overtook him again. He was certain the end was coming soon, either it be by Metal or just the strain the agony put on his body. He could tell a few ribs were broken from the chains, the pain spreading over his entire side. He didn't get long to rest, only a few hours. The doctor dragged him from his nest with a sharp yank, causing him to fall onto his side, on a broken bone. Sonic tried to get up, but his strength was gone completely now. He managed to get back onto all fours before collapsing on his other side, completely unconscious.

* * *

Two weeks later, the doctor was almost completely in control of the world. He was currently standing at a desk, pouring over a map of the last free place in all the land. Something bumped against his leg and he kicked it away. But a few seconds later, it returned with a soft nudge. He cast a withering look at his prisoner, who continued to softly nudge his leg with his head, like a dog seeking affection. Sonic's quills were drooped, his ears the same. He pressed his forehead to his captor's leg again and glanced up with a pleading look in his dim eyes.

The doctor ignored him and went on with his work.

Sonic curled at his feet, staring at Metal who stood only a few feet away.

The doctor just kicked him away again, earning pitiful whimpers for his effort. He mentally counted down the days Sonic had left before he would let Metal at him…

* * *

They were forced to watch. On one condition: They watch, they get set free. Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow were standing behind a thick pane of glass, waiting in complete horror.

Tails burst out in tears when Sonic was thrown into the room. His hero was so weak he could barely stand. Every rib was visible through his thin and shedding blue pelt. It looked as though he were fighting to stay upright.

Metal followed him, preparing to end his miserable life.

Sonic eyed his counterpart and seemed to wilt. He knew he would not live. He knew he would not ever run free again. Why fight?

Metal rushed at him, one cold hand wrapping around his neck and lifting him into the air. Sonic went limp, source of oxygen cut off. He managed to claw weakly at the robot's fingers, but there was no way he could escape.

Metal released him, letting him fall in a crumpled heap on the floor. One foot was smashed into his side, shattering his ribs. Sonic didn't have the energy to cry out. He only lay limply, accepting the blows Metal landed on him.

The only sound he made was a long whine, begging for the end. Of course, Metal wasn't that merciful. More blows to his head nearly killed Sonic; he could just make out the blur of yellow that was Tails…

"I'm sorry." Sonic thought to himself. Metal had raised his foot above his head. "I'm sorry, Tails. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry-"

The final strike landed. It came quickly and almost painlessly. Sonic was free again…free to run and never stop.


End file.
